


Unworshipped Scars

by jaggedwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant Till S1E09, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/pseuds/jaggedwolf
Summary: Violet surprises Arkady.
Relationships: Violet Liu/Arkady Patel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Unworshipped Scars

When the kiss comes to an end, Arkady sees what’s coming. Not in the long run - questions of what the two of them are to each other now are beyond her.

But the ghost of Violet's soft lips lingers on hers, and Arkady's played this game long enough to know how these next few seconds play out. The same two options, really. A stilted, stolen glance at the scar across Arkady's mouth, telegraphed discomfort at that unexpected sensation. Or an intrigued, longer gaze at it, a newfound interest being stirred.

She could try guessing which one Violet picks, which slight twinge of hurt she's going to feel tonight, but why bother?

Yet, when the kiss breaks, Violet's eyes are only looking into Arkady's own.

"Hope that didn't ruin my badass cred." Violet smiles.

Arkady feels Violet's nails scratch along the close-cropped hair at the back of her neck, a soothing sensation that almost distracts her from answering. "Nah. Pretty sure it adds to it."

She waits for the inevitable moment that Violet's gaze drops to contemplate who or what she just kissed, a stray thumb brushing over ruined, bumpy flesh, something else vaguely disappointing she hasn’t thought of yet.

It doesn't come.  



End file.
